Unnamed Humans (20th century)
List of unnamed Humans from the 20th century. See also: * Unnamed Humans Eugenics Wars soldiers Jonathan Archer's great grandfather Jonathan Archer's great grandfather served in North Africa during the Eugenics Wars. During one particular battle, Archer's great grandfather's battalion was evacuating civilians, including a school full of children, from a war zone when they came under attack by the Augments. To avoid adding to the collateral damage, Archer's great grandfather called the Augment commander, and got him to agree to hold his fire long enough to evacuate the school. Archer once told this story in 2153 to explain to Trip Tucker that "there are rules...even in war", to justify assisting several unhatched Xindi-Insectoids. ( ) Inhabitants of Carbon Creek Bar Patrons Bar Patrons of the Pine Tree, a local tavern, watched as Mestral played a game of pool for money to buy food.( ) Pine Tree Tavern customers Two customers entering the Pine Tree Bar and Grill.( ) Inhabitants of New York City * See also: United States law enforcement personnel Ambulance paramedics These three Ambulance paramedics transported Benny Russell in an ambulance after Benny had a mental breakdown after the publishers of the magazine he wrote for refused to print his novel about a space station commanded by a black officer. ( ) File:Ambulance.jpg|The Driver File:Paramedic 1.jpg|Paramedic at head of stretcher File:Paramedic 2.jpg|Paramedic at foot of stretcher Asylum orderly This asylum orderly attempted to restrain Benny Russell, when Doctor Wykoff's request for him to cover his wall-writing with paint caused him to become enraged. ( ) Citizens (1930) These citizens were present when James T. Kirk and Spock went back to the past to stop Doctor McCoy from changing history. ( ) File:Fischer's Infants Wear.jpg|Two people by Fischer's Infants Wear File:Passersby 1930.jpg|Street passersby at Kirk and Spock's arrival File:Old ladies 1930.jpg|Two old ladies watch Kirk and Spock after their arrival File:People watching kirk and spock arrest.jpg|These people were watching as Kirk and Spock were nearly arrested by a polcieman File:March bake shop.jpg|Three people watch Kirk and Spock run from the police File:Kirk-Spock in 1930.jpg|Two people by the Victor Ice Company wagon File:Twenty-First Street Mission.jpg|The homeless at The Twenty-First Street Mission File:Man near 21st street mission 1930.jpg|A man passes by the Mission File:Passersby near mission 1930.jpg|People passing by the Mission File:Homeless people 1930 1.jpg|Homeless people in the Twenty-First Street Mission File:Homeless people 1930 2.jpg|Homeless people in the Twenty-First Street Mission File:Passerby 1930.jpg|A man passes by Walt's Restaurant File:Passerby near restaurant 1930.jpg|Another man passes by the restaurant File:Man passing by 1930.jpg|A man passes by the photo shop near the restaurant File:Passerby near photographer shop 1930.jpg|Another man passes by the shop File:Passerby near photographer shop 1930 2.jpg|Another man passes by the shop File:Sleeping homeless people 1930.jpg|Homeless people sleeping near Walt's Restaurant File:Edith keeler death witnesses 1930.jpg|Four people watch as Edith Keeler meets her fate File:21st Street Mission interior.jpg|Interior of the Twenty-First Street Mission Clock repairmen These two homeless men were residents of the Twenty-First Street Mission in 1930. They made some money by repairing clocks. Spock borrowed their tools to help him with his work on the mnemonic memory circuit. ( ) Diner patron This man visited the diner Cassie worked at and fell to the ground when Benny Russell ran against him after he saw Worf in Willie Hawkins. ( ) Diner customer This customer was at the the diner Cassie worked at when Jimmy told Benny Russell that he was was wasting his time trying to get a story published about a black space station captain.( ) Drunk The Drunk frequented a soup kitchen called the Twenty-First Street Mission, run by Edith Keeler, where he got free food and shelter. ( ) Haredi Jew A ' Haredi Jew' was a resident in 1950s of New York City when Benny Russell, a science-fiction writer, was denied the right to publish his story of a black commander of a futuristic space station ( ) Kitchen worker This social worker was helping in the kitchen of Twenty-First Street Mission in 1930. ( ) Man in hurry This passerby clashed with Roberta Lincoln on a street near Gary Seven's apartment in 1968. Both of them were apparently in great hurry. ( ) Milkman This milkman was delivering milk in 1930. While he was away from his cart, the homeless man known as "Rodent" stole a bottle from it. ( ) News Vendor The news vendor was a young man who sold newspapers and magazines such as Incredible Tales on the street in 1950s Harlem. He personally preferred films such as From Here to Eternity to science fiction stories. ( ) Passersby (1968) These passersby were hurrying on the streets of New York City in 1968, crossing the path of Roberta Lincoln, and later Kirk and Spock. ( ) File:Passersby 1968 1.jpg File:Passersby 1968 2.jpg File:Passersby 1968 3.jpg The Preacher The preacher was an African-American who preached the word of the Prophets in 1950s Harlem. He advised Benny Russell to fulfill his destiny. ( ) Rendezvous patrons These Patrons visited the The Rendezvous a popular social and dance establishment in Harlem during the 1950s.( ) Rodent Rodent was a homeless man living on the streets of New York in 1930. He met James T. Kirk and Spock in a soup kitchen run by Edith Keeler when Kirk and Spock were transported back in time by the Guardian of Forever. He told them that in order to eat, they would have to listen to Keeler preach, calling her Miss Goody Two Shoes. He started to refer to her in a sexual way but Kirk told him to be quiet. When Leonard McCoy was transported back, Rodent was accosted by McCoy who demanded to know what year it was. He accidentally killed himself with McCoy's phaser. ( ) Truck Driver This truck driver was behind the wheel of the truck that struck and killed Edith Keeler, an event that restored the timeline. McCoy attempted to save her, but was stopped by Kirk. ( ) Inhabitants of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Train passengers These Humans took the same train T'Mir used in 1957 on her way to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. ( ) File:Train passenger 1, Carbon Creek.jpg|''Played by Doug Wax'' File:Train passenger 2, Carbon Creek.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Train passenger 3, Carbon Creek.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Inhabitants of Portage Creek Driver The driver s car was hit in the back by Shannon O'Donnell's car after she asked for some information from a passerby and didn't pay attention. Unfortunately for him, Shannon's insurance had run out and he drove away without being compensated for the damage. ( ) Passerby The passerby was asked by Shannon O'Donnell were she could find some food, gas and lodging. The man told her those things could not be found any more in Portage Creek. ( ) Portage Creek citizens These two people were walking by Alexandria Books a bookstore owned by Henry Janeway when Shannon O'Donnell went inside keep warm after her car would not start. ( ) Inhabitants of San Francisco Antique Store Owner He purchased a pair of glasses from James Kirk that had been given to him for his birthday by Dr. McCoy. ( ) Aquarium tourists These Humans were part of the tour group at the Cetacean Institute in 1986 when Spock jumped into the whale tank to mind meld with the two whales George and Gracie. At the time, Doctor Gillian Taylor was showing the whales to the group and discussing whale song, noting that it was not known exactly what purpose the song served. ( ) File:Kimberly Ryusaki, Tourist.jpg|Young woman Played by Kimberly L. Ryusaki File:Philip Weyland, Tourist.jpg|Man with glasses Played by Philip Weyland File:Tourist 1, Star Trek IV.jpg|Elderly woman Played by an unknown actress File:Tourist 2, Star Trek IV.jpg|Elderly woman Played by an unknown actress File:Tourist 3, Star Trek IV.jpg|Woman Played by an unknown actress File:Tourist 4, Star Trek IV.jpg|Woman Played by an unknown actress File:Tourist 5, Star Trek IV.jpg|Young man Played by an unknown actor File:Tourist 6, Star Trek IV.jpg|Nun Played by an unknown actress File:Tourist 7, Star Trek IV.jpg|Nun Played by an unknown actress File:Tourist 8, Star Trek IV.jpg|Woman Played by an unknown actress File:Tourist 9, Star Trek IV.jpg|Man Played by an unknown actor File:Tourist 10, Star Trek IV.jpg|Man with hat Played by an unknown actor File:Tourist 11, Star Trek IV.jpg|Navy officer Played by an unknown actor File:Tourist 12, Star Trek IV.jpg|Military officer Played by an unknown actor File:Tourist 13, Star Trek IV.jpg|Young man Played by an unknown actor File:Tourist 14, Star Trek IV.jpg|Elderly woman Played by an unknown actress File:Tourist 15, Star Trek IV.jpg|Man with beard Played by an unknown actor File:Tourist 16, Star Trek IV.jpg|Elderly man Played by an unknown actor File:Tourist 17, Star Trek IV.jpg|Young man Played by an unknown actor Bus passengers These passengers were traveling from San Francisco to Sausalito on a bus along with Admiral Kirk and Captain Spock in 1986. They applauded and cheered when Spock made a punk, listening to loud music on his boom box, unconscious using the Vulcan nerve pinch. ( ) Cafe owner * ( ) Hippies When Kira Nerys and Miles O'Brien were searching for Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax, and Julian Bashir in 1967 San Francisco, they were greeted by two hippies who offered them flowers and exchanged "peace" signs. ( ) Human Couple (1930) This Human couple encountered Kira Nerys and Miles O'Brien in front of a speakeasy in San Francisco, in 1930. Kira and Miles were traveling to different time periods in order to find Captain Sisko, Dr. Bashir, and Jadzia Dax who were transported back in time due to a malfunction. The couple was leaving a party at a speakeasy, looked at them and ran off. ( ) Garbageman #1 * ( ) Garbageman #2 * ( ) Huey Pilot * ( ) Jogger * ( ) Lady in Tour This old woman was part of the tour group at the Cetacean Institute in 1986 when Spock jumped into the whale tank to mind meld with George and Gracie. At the time, Doctor Gillian Taylor was showing the whales to the group and discussing whale song, noting that it was not known exactly what purpose the song served. The lady in the tour wondered out loud if perhaps the whales were singing to the man in the tank. ( ) Mercy Hospital personnel * See: Mercy Hospital personnel Passerby This unnamed passerby was encountered by Uhura and Pavel Chekov on a street in San Francisco, while the two were looking for the "nuclear wessels" at the naval base in Alameda. This passerby stopped to respond to Chekov's request, stating "Oh, I don't know if I know the answer to that. I think it's across the bay in Alameda," to which Chekov replied, "That's what I said. Alameda." ( ) Punk on bus This unnamed punk was listening to the song "I Hate You" on a bus in San Francisco in 1986. James T. Kirk and Spock, who had traveled back in time, were annoyed by the loud rock music with Kirk telling the punk to "turn off that damn noise". When the punk gave Kirk the middle finger, Spock administered a Vulcan nerve pinch and the punk fell on his radio, turning off the music much to the joy of the entire bus. ( ) Restaurant cooks These cooks were making pizza in the Italian restaurant Admiral Kirk and Gillian Taylor visited in 1986. ( ) Street passersby These six Humans passed the group of Chekov, Scotty, McCoy, Uhura, and Sulu while they've waited for Kirk and Spock who went away to obtain some money. ( ) File:Cynthia Brian, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by Cynthia Brian'' File:Street passerby 1, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Street passerby 2, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Street passerby 3, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Street passerby 4, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Street passerby 5, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Taxi driver This taxi driver nearly collided into Admiral Kirk when he was crossing a street in San Francisco in 1986. ( ) Usher This usher worked in the Monterey Bay Aquarium when Admiral James T. Kirk and Spock took part in a tour. ( ) Waiter * ( ) German soldiers German Generalmajor (1944) In an alternate version of 1944 where the Nazis had invaded much of the nations on Earth, the German ''Generalmajor'' was briefed by Vosk in the American White House. The German flag officer was worried that the war effort might require more money and was responsible for relaying orders from Hitler to the Na'kuhl. He was subsequently killed by Vosk. ( ) Nazi guards Two Nazi guards were stationed in the office of the Generalmajor. When the general relieved Vosk of command of the facility, the Na'kuhl leader shot the General. The general's two guards attempted to fire their own weapons, but they were killed by a Na'kuhl officer before they succeeded. ( ) File:Nazi guard 1 1944.jpg|''Played by Eddie Conna'' File:Nazi guard 2 1944.jpg|''Played by Tom McComas'' SS Untersturmführer (1944) The SS Untersturmfuhrer was in charge of transporting Archer to a prison camp in an alternate timeline. In this alternate version of 1944 the Nazis had invaded America. He told Archer that Americans were good at making movies, but not fighting. He said he wanted to go to Hollywood to meet Betty Grable. His convoy was attacked by the American resistance, and he was knocked out by Archer, who made his escape. ( ) Nazi soldier 1 (1944) This Nazi was harassing Jonathan Archer and Alicia Travers when they were walking in the streets in front of Alicia's apartment in New York. His SS rank was Unterscharführer. ( ) Nazi soldier 2 (1944) This Nazi was harassing Jonathan Archer and Alicia Travers when they were walking in the streets in front of Alicia's apartment in New York. ( ) ).}} Nazi soldier 3 (1944) The Nazi was guarding Jonathan Archer when he was being transported to a prison camp in an alternate timeline. In this alternate version of 1944 where Nazi Germany had invaded America. The convoy was attacked by the American resistance, and the soldier was killed. ( ) Nazi soldiers 4-5 (1944) Two Nazi accompanied Vosk to his meeting with Jonathan Archer to discuss Archer's interference in the Temporal Cold War, and to discuss the release of Trip Tucker and Travis Mayweather who were prisoners. ( ) Nazi soldiers (1944) Nazi soldiers under the direction of the Gestapo were clearing out entire buildings and shooting people on the street or taking them away in trucks for interrogation in their search for Jonathan Archer. ( ) Nazi Doctor (1944) The Nazi doctor was in charge of a German hospital tent in America. The Nazis had invaded America and had the upper hand in the War. The doctor called his superiors in to view a patient with burns who was wearing an unfamiliar uniform. The patient was Jonathan Archer who had been transported into the past after destroying the Xindi superweapon. The past had been changed by the Na'kuhl, a faction in the Temporal Cold War. ( ) Nazi SS Two SS agents were order to take Trip Tucker and Travis Mayweather for interrogation as Vosk believed that they were temporal agents. They later carried the two into a small holding cell after the demanding interrogation. ( ) Nazis on parade These Nazis were seen by Kirk and Spock via images recorded from the Guardian of Forever. They appeared in an alternate timeline, created by Doctor McCoy saving the life of Edith Keeler in 1930. ( ) File:Nazis guardian of forever 1.jpg File:Nazis guardian of forever 2.jpg The "37's" In 1937, these four people along with Amelia Earhart, Fred Noonan, Jack Hayes, and Nogami, were some of the 300 Humans abducted from Earth and taken to an unnamed class L planet in the Delta Quadrant by the Briori to work as their slaves. These eight people remained in cryostasis in a cryostasis chamber 100 feet under the surface of the planet until 2371 when an away team of the woke them up. Known as "the 37's", the ancestors of a Human group living on the planet, they decided to stay with their descendants in a settlement on the planet. ( ) }} File:Female 37 1.jpg|Indian woman Played by Rita Dail File:Male 37 1.jpg|Scandinavian fisherman Played by an unknown actor File:Female 37 2.jpg|Woman Played by an unknown actress File:Male 37 2.jpg|Man with hat Played by an unknown actor McKinley Rocket Base personnel Control room personnel These rocket base personnel worked in the launch control room, assisting launch director Cromwell in 1968. ( ) File:william blackburn control room.jpg|''Played by William Blackburn.'' File:Control room personnel 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer.'' File:Control room personnel 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer.'' File:Control room personnel 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer.'' Monitor room personnel These rocket base personnel worked in the launch monitor room in 1968. ( ) File:Monitor room personnel 1.jpg File:Monitor room personnel 2.jpg File:Monitor room personnel 3.jpg File:Monitor room personnel 4.jpg People at snack van These rocket base personnel were present when Gary Seven materialized at the base. Most of them were standing at a snack van. ( ) File:Technicians at snack van.jpg File:Technician walking 1968.jpg Rocket launch watchers These rocket base personnel watched the launch of the orbital nuclear warhead in 1968. ( ) Others Athletes Athletes seen on a television screen in the year 2000. ( ) File:Basketball.jpg File:Football.jpg Hockey players Hockey players seen by Tom Paris on a television set given to him by B'Elanna Torres in 2376.( ) Humans in cryonic state These two Humans were on a cryonics satellite which was created by Humans in the late 20th century to cryogenically preserve individuals who had died of causes that they believed would be treatable in the future. They were both in cryogenic stasis pods that had been damaged causing them to decompose. One was found by Lieutenant Commander Data and the other by Lieutenant junior grade Worf. ( ) Newsboy This newsboy was selling a newspaper with the news of the United States of America entering World War II in 1941. He was seen by Kirk and his landing party through the Guardian of Forever in 2267. ( ) Peace movement supporters These peace movement supporters participated in a peace protest, in an alternate timeline created by Doctor McCoy saving Edith Keeler's life in 1930. They were seen by Kirk and Spock via images recorded from the Guardian of Forever. ( ) Peace talks attendants These peace talks attendants participated in the peace negotiations between the United States of America and Nazi Germany, in an alternate timeline created by Doctor McCoy saving Edith Keeler's life in 1930. They were seen by Kirk and Spock via images recorded from the Guardian of Forever. ( ) Terran Empire astronauts In the mirror universe, two Terran Empire astronauts landed on the surface of Earth's moon, Luna. ( , opening credits) War bond promoters These people were promoting war bonds during World War II. They were seen by Kirk and Spock via the Guardian of Forever in 2267. ( ) Whale hunters This crew of whale hunters was looking for humpback whales on the Bering Sea in 1986. They nearly harpooned down George and Gracie before they were beamed away by the HMS Bounty. ( ) File:Whale hunters 1.jpg File:Whale hunters 2.jpg File:Whale hunters 3.jpg Inhabitants of Los Angeles Uncle Sam ]] A man on stilts, dressed like Uncle Sam (without the beard), advertised for Uncle Sam's Psychic Readings along the boardwalk in Los Angeles in 1996.( ) Surfers Surfers and beach goers outside a Hot Dog Stand on a beach in Los Angeles in 1996, when Chakotay and Kathryn Janeway returned to the past.( ) Los Angeles Citizens Two Los Angeles Citizens were walking pass the fountain in front of the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in the year 1996. Rain Robinson agreed to meet Henry Starling at the fountain next to the pavilion to talk about recent happenings in connection to the being swept back in time to 1996.( ) Los Angeles Residents These Los Angeles Residents were on the street as Henry Starling passed by them with his Lincoln Town Car on his way to pick up Rain Robinson in 1996. ( ) de:Weitere Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) fr:Humains inconnus (20ème siècle) Humans (20th century)